highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Maybeelater/son
THIS CHARACTER IS NO LONGER IN USE! keeping this for archiving purpose ❝ I'll be the most studious student. ❞ — ''-Lightningpaw to Ashblossom.'' Lightningflock is a slim, silver cat with zigzag stripes and yellow eyes. He is a young warrior of SkyClan, and is best known for being the cat who started the revolution against Blacknut. A planner from the shadows, he never laid a claw on anyone, preferring being an observer of the mayhem he caused. He is charming and smooth, a born seducer who has too many faces to keep up with. 'Appearance' Heritage: moggy Description: A fairly tall cat, with a lithe, slim build, seeming almost reptilian in shape. He's a silver mackerel tabby, his pelt composed of various shades of grey, and cut up by shaky, jagged stripes, resembling lightning- hence his suffix. His eyes look like honey, illuminated by rich shades of yellow and orange. His gaze is very striking, due to the darker fur that surrounds his eyes- ironically, this energetic warrior looks a little sleepy with this shade around his golden pools. His face is long, with a curved nose, and framed by thick cheek fur. his ears, small and pointy, are laid down slightly, making them near invisible. While his coat is somewhat short, his neck, back and tail is covered with a thick, condensed fur. Palette: : = Base (#CED0D4) : = Toes, belly (#E5E5E7) : = Fade (#ADB0B8) : = Darker stripes, back (#5D606B) : = Lighter stripes (#8C909A) : = Eyes (#EA9D00) : = Inner Ears (#E5E5E7) : = Nose (#AE9EA3) : = Tongue (#AE9EA3) : = Pawpads (#AE9EA3) Voice: soft and monochord, and pleasant to hear, usually. Scent: typical SkyClan scent, with faint traces of wet concrete. Gait: smooth and assured, with rolling shoulders. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Enticing -' - * '''+ Loving -''' - * '''+ Brilliant -''' - * '''± Thick-skulled -''' - * '''± Secretive -''' - * '''− Treacherous -''' - * '''− Volatile -''' - * '''− Untraceable -''' - '''Likes *- **- 'Dislikes' *- **- 'Goals' *- **- 'Fears' *- **- 'History' 'Rogue Life' Clan: N/A Cats Involved: s̸͎̭̈́̊͒̀͂̚͝ě̶͙̮̖͓̈́͘c̶̻̣̿̓̏̓̈͜͜r̸͖̙̻͖̺̓͘ę̸̻̘̣̙̾̉ṫ̵̟̊̽̌s̴͓̯̜̭̪͒̓̇̃̐̀̿ Age Range: 0-?? moons *''Justice in time.'' 'Apprenticehood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Mountaingoat introduces a little silver tabby to the clan, claiming that she found him lost near her twoleg's house. **The cat accepts to become a full-time apprentice of SkyClan, and is named Lightningpaw. **His mentor is called forth: Ashblossom, a rowdy, fascinating young tom. The pair bounds promptly. *Lightning has a rather tranquil life in the clan, his first major adventure being the exploration of the WindClan tunnels with Olivepaw, when he were searching for Mintpaw. *He pursues his mentorship with Ash, while tensions grow in the clan, due to many cats being haunted by the Dark Forest. **Lightningpaw, despite having no belief in StarClan or the DF, goes through a vivid dream, where a mysterious she-cat reveals that she is his mother, then claws him. **He awakes with a wound, and their ideals are shaken. **He recovers promptly, but something is brewing in his heart... *Tensions reach climax in SkyClan after the exile of 3 cats. **Ashblossom, revolted, disapproves Drizzlestar's decision, and has a talk with Lightningpaw about it. **The pair finds a place to speak in private, and Lightning tells Ash that *During the "testing" of Smokescent, Silentpaw and Rosepaw, and the events that ensue, Lightning, hidden, watches without reacting. *Later, he helps soothe tension between Ashblossom and Smokeyspot by accepting to go train with the later. **Smokey starts suspecting that theres something brewing in Lightning's mind. **Later, when the tom dies, Lightningpaw grieves with the others. *more tba! 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates |-|ThunderClan= :Lightningpaw has not interacted with any ThunderClan members yet. |-|WindClan= :Lightningpaw has not interacted with any WindClan members yet. |-|ShadowClan= :Lightningpaw has not interacted with any ShadowClan members yet. |-|RiverClan= :Lightningpaw has not interacted with any RiverClan members yet. |-|SkyClan= :TBA |-|Outside the Clans= :TBA 'Trivia' *Having been promoted recently, most assume he's 12-13 moons old, due to him declaring he was 6 moons old when he joined- in truth, he was 8 moons old, making him around 15 moons old right now. This subterfuge is widely unknown to most, and one of the many deceits he covers himself with. *His rogue name, Chidori, means "1000 birds" or "plover" in japanese. **hail kakashi *Upon being introduced to the clan, he appeared to be gullible, immature and naive; during the plotting against Blacknut, he was calm and reserved, and after the rise of Owlstar, he took in the personality seen on this page. Wether its his true persona or not is unknown. *The song you can play while viewing this page is ME!ME!ME by TeddyLoid and Daoko. 'Quotes' - 'Fanart' File:Chidori_by_glacialee.png|By Apparitiøn - Lightningpaws' original design File:IMG 2827 (3).PNG|By ScarletLetters - Lightningpaw and Olivepaw exploring the WindClan tunnels File:Chidori_head_by_lee_.png|By Apparitiøn __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Blog posts